Cupid's Mess
by d0ubtfuL
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura and Hiiragizawa Eriol are best of friends,seems perfect for each other. Syaoran Li is a teen sensation,engaged to a lovely singer named Tomoyo Daidouji. Hmmm...seems like Cupid got something mixed up...how will he fix this mess?
1. Wait, Something's Wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize… well how about that DISclaimer?**

**A/N: **_Good thing it's already vacation, well, at least for a week but still, THANK GOD! So, this is my second one… the other one's not doing good… talk about bad luck… I'm really hoping this one will come out better. Well, it's all up to you peepz!_

**Summary: **Kinomoto Sakura and Hiiragizawa Eriol are best of friends, seems perfect for each other. Syaoran Li is a teen sensation, engaged to a lovely singer named Tomoyo Daidouji. Hmmm… seems like Cupid got something mixed up… how will he fix this mess?

****

**

* * *

**

PROLOGUE: _Wait… Something's Wrong…_

"Wait, give that back!" nineteen year old Sakura Kinomoto shouted as she runs after her best friend on the large driveway of Parthway University, England. Her hair was long and auburn, her eyes, sparkling like emeralds with the same shade of green. She was a beautiful sophomore, taking up Mechanical Engineering.

"I will… as soon as you catch me!" twenty year old Eriol Hiiragizawa shouted back. His raven black hair, high-lighted dark blue, and sapphire eyes under his frameless glasses, we're perfect for his well built body, firm though un-muscled. He was a Junior, taking up Business Management.

"C'mon Eriol! This is childish!" Sakura shouted again, panting with rhythm as she tries her best to gain in on him. She _is_ athletic, but Eriol was _way_ better than her, even when they were still in high school.

Eriol halted depressingly and turned to his pleading best friend. He handed her the sketch book that he had taken from her, his head bowed down, hidden with his bangs. He then turned away and looked up to the driveway, his hands inside his pocket.

Sakura stood in place as she accepts the sketch book and was surprised with the way Eriol acted. She followed him with guilt and tried to peek at his face. "Eriol…" she called him childishly as she walks right in front of him.

Eriol halted and looked at her in the eye.

A small smile curled on Sakura's lips.

Eriol turned away and walked in another direction.

"Eriol! Are you mad!" she shouted as she runs right in front him again. "I'm sorry…" she muttered as she drops her head down, hidding it behind her aubun hair.

Eriol snatched the sketch book again and started laughing hysterically in front of Sakura.

Sakura looked up to him, mouth slightly opened in surprise.

Eriol neared his face to her and grinned. "You should've seen your face!" he teased her.

"Why I oughta…" Sakura replied playfully as she tries to snatch the pad back, only to have them both fall on the ground with a loud thud.

"Aw…" Sakura mumbled as she rubs her hips, sore from the fall. "Eriol are you…" she was about to check on her best friend when she realized that he was on top of her, his sapphire eyes met her jaded ones.

Eriol leaned forward, Sakura still dumb founded. He placed a kiss on her cheeks and stood up, waving Sakura's scketch book, signaling that he still has it as he walks away.

Sakura snapped back to reality and groaned as she struggled to stand up. "Eriol! I need that!" she shouted… back to square one.

_**Best of friends… the perfect couple?**_

00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00

"That's a wrap!" a gayish voice echoed on a blue walled studio in Hong Kong.

Twenty year old Li Syaoran, his messy chestnut hair and piercing amber eyes, all too perfect for his image as a teen sensation, stretched his tired arms and legs with a loud yawn. He was done taking shots for a teen magazine that has having him on front cover for the next month's issue when he finally got time to rest.

"I'm beat…" he complained as he flopps himself on a nice soft couch in his dressing room.

"Daidouji's here, Syaoran," a black haired girl with blood red eyes informed him as she enters his dressing room with a note pad on her hands and a pen stuck to her right ear.

"Let her in," Syaoran replied as he straightens himself in a sitting position, ready to welcome his special guest.

"Good evening, Syaoran," an indigo haired girl greeted him in her modest voice. Her amethyst eyes spakled as she walks to him and sits beside him.

"It's been so long since I last saw you, Tomoyo," Syaoran replied a little _dreamy_.

"We're both busy," Tomoyo explained to him, as if it wasn't obvious enough that they both have hectic schedule since she herself is a fulltime teen singer.

"I know… and I hate it…" Syaoran played with her as he made face of how tired he was and leans back at the couch, his let hand stretched over the back frame.

"It's a good thing my recordings for my next album's done… at least could have a rest over the weekend," she moaned to him as she leans back to his opened chest and stretched arm.

Tomoyo Daidouji and Li Syaoran are engaged to each other and is planned to wed in two years. They met in one of the television shows when they were both casted. With their family backgrounds, Li, the richest family in Hong Kong, and Daidouji, one of the owners of the largest and richest company in Japan, their engagement was fixed in no time.

"C'mon let's have diner," Syaoran invited his lovely fiancé.

"Sure," she gratefully accepted as they exits the dressing room.

_**Engaged hearts… true love?**_

00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00

"CUPID!" a raging voice startled the heavens.

"Yes?" a well built, blonde man with huge wings, flew through one of the cumulus clouds dressed in all white, bow and arrows swinging on his back.

"I think you made a little… MISTAKE," the voice echoed again as the man's huge hands waved, revealing two stratus clouds, each a lovely pair is shown; an auburn haired girl and a raven haired boy, and an indigo haired girl and a chestnut haired boy.

"Uh-oh…" was all Cupid could reply.

**

* * *

**

simply-0bssesed: _okay, now don't get confused, **Cupid will not be appearing** anymore in the next chapters… that is… if I gather enough reviews to get me going. Don't worry… this is an **SxS& ExT**_


	2. Okay, I'll Fix It!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize… well how about that DISclaimer?**

**A/N: **_Thank you for those who reviewed! Luv yah! I'm glad you liked the Cupid part. And since you want him to remain, than I'll be making him appear to fix his mess!_

**Summary: **Kinomoto Sakura and Hiiragizawa Eriol are best of friends, seems perfect for each other. Syaoran Li is a teen sensation, engaged to a lovely singer named Tomoyo Daidouji. Hmmm… seems like Cupid got something mixed up… how will he fix this mess?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1:_ Okay…I'll Fix It!_

"My brother called me last night, Eriol," Sakura started as she looked up to her raven haired friend. They were on the library to do spend their unusual free time. Eriol loves reading, she need not to argue about it.

"Hm… What did he say?" Eriol replied, his eyes still on the book he was reading about Calligraphy.

Sakura looked at him childishly, her mouth filled with air that her cheeks are puffing out, as she pushed Eriol's book down.

Eriol took the hint. Sakura wants that whoever she is talking to, no matter how busy he/she is, is looking at her at the same time. It's one of her childish traits. "Okay… What did he say?" he asked again as he drops the book on the table.

Sakura flashed a smile. "He asked me if we could visit Japan for Christmas," she told him excitedly.

It was the 3rd week of November and the end of the 1st Semester will be in the next few days. They could choose not to go with the 2nd Sem to have a break for Christmas and for some rest as well. At least that's what Sakura was hoping they'll do.

"Could we?" she asked Eriol. Technically, they've been inseparable since they were in high school. Where one goes, the other one follows, it's how they ended up in the same college as well.

"Do you want to?" Eriol answered with another question.

"I really miss my brother," she started. "Even though he's such a pain when around… hey, he's still my brother," she added as if she had no other choice.

"Then… we'll go," Eriol simply decided, knowing what she meant. Despite the long speech, all she wanted to say was… _yes_.

"REALLY?" Sakura couldn't help but exclaimed in a loud voice, causing her to be hushed by the cranky old librarian.

"Shhh! You're in a library!" she warned Sakura in her eerie voice.

Sakura giggled as she clasps her hand over her mouth. "You really mean it?" she asked in a whisper.

Eriol simply giggled in respond as he resumes his reading.

00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00

"Who was it?" Syaoran asked his fiancé. They were walking by the park, all geared with sunglasses and caps for them not to be recognized, since they had the entire week for themselves. It was then that Tomoyo's cell phone rang and a sweet moment was broken for her to answer it.

"My manager," she answered tiredly as she flips her phone close.

Syaoran sighed. He knew why the woman called. "Another project?" he asked her gloomily.

"Yep," Tomoyo answered as they resumes their walking.

"I thought we could spend the the next week together?" he tried to argue with her, but he knows it wouldn't work. Tomoyo is dedicated to whatever project she was given.

"We will," Tomoyo replied, finally smiling.

Syaoran was at a lost. 'We will?' he asked himself as he cocks an eyebrow. "Uh… How?" he questioned her reply.

Tomoyo's smile grew wider. "The project is about a tour in Japan," she explained enthusiastically.

"S-so?" Syaoran wondered out.

"So… the company wants us to tour together," she answered. She and Syaoran work for the same world wide company, Kryptic Dane, it was one of the contributing agents how they met.

Syaoran finally smiled. "It's a good thing they did," he responded as they enter a local Starbucks.

It was Tomoyo's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Why?" she asked.

"Because they'll be forced to grant me a long leave since I will be coming with you anyway," he explained his remark.

Tomoyo chuckled. She was happy her fiancée was a sweet one. It was actually one of the things she loved about him.

00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00

"Don't answer me with an UH-OH Cupid," Zeus warned him.

Cupid's sweat dropped. "Then… SORRY do?" he replied, trying his best to sweet talk his way out of it.

Zeus glared.

"Okay…" he took the raging hint. "But why are you SO mad about it? It's not like I ruined the whole cosmic balance!" he defended himself.

"You're about to if you don't fix this mess," as a silver haired beautiful goddess appear with a puff of blue smoke, Artemis.

"Oh great… now what!" Cupid moaned to himself. "And how would it affect the cosmic balance may I ask?" he decided to say outloud.

"Because…" she started in her modest yet cold voice. "Humans are connected in even the SIMPLEST way. Messing up with one's life string could alter all the others connected to it… What more FOUR," she explained with an irritated expression.

"What? How?" Cupid asked again. "And how are YOU involved?" he shouted hysterically, losing the coolness in his appearance.

"I'm the goddess of the Moon… and I dominion over the heavenly bodies which guides the human's fate… why else do you think I would get caught up with your recklessness?" she answered in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Fine! I'll fix it!" Cupid gave in.

00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00

"When will we be flying to Japan?" Eriol asked Sakura as he sips his hot coffee.

It was the day after after their last exam for the 1st Semester and Sakura and Eriol decided to stay home at their apartment because the temperature was beginning to drop since Christmas was drawing near. The news even announced that there could even be snow that year.

"Maybe on the 4th of December," Sakura replied as she warms her hands with the cup of his hot chocolate and tucks her feet under her warm knitted blanket that Eriol had given her on their first Christmas abroad.

"I can't wait to see our old friends again…" Eriol sighed at the thought. They've been away for almost 5 years, flying abroad for studies on their second year of high school and ever since haven't flown back since Sakura's family, who are in Japan, are the ones who visits them for Christmas. Of course he misses their friends.

"I wonder if Yamazaki and Chiharu are together now," Sakura wondered as she excitedly think of her home town.

"Oh! And is Naoko still interested in those ghost thing?" Eriol added something to anticipate for.

"I can't wait to go back!" Sakura finally exclaimed as her face becomes dreamy with excitement.

"Yup… I can't wait," Eriol agreed.

00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00

"_But then I wake up, and I realize that you're, not here with me… It hurts so much I gotta have you back baby…_" Tomoyo sang a line from the new song she was learning for the tour on her dressing room.

"You need not to worry about that because I'll always be around," a sweet voice came from behind her, startling her from her seat.

"You startled me!" she eclaimed as Syaoran kisses her on the cheek.

"Sorry about that," Syoaran replied as he sits beside her. "What IS that song anyway?" he asked as he takes a peek on what Tomoyo was holding.

"The lyrics of one of the new songs I'll be singing for our tour," Tomoyo handed the paper to him. "I'm studying it for preparation," she explained.

"Hm…" Syaoran eyed the lyrics. "If we're going on tour together, you better skip on this one," he remarked as he returns the paper to her.

"And why is that?" Tomoyo flirted with her fiancée.

"Because," he started as he pulls Tomoyo into a hug. "Like I said… I'll ALWAYS be around," he kissed her on the forehead.

"Now don't go making promises you can't keep… it may just break my heart," she warned him playfully as she returns the hug.

"What? You don't believe me now?" Syaoran flirted back as he pushes her a little further to be able to look into her amethyst eyes.

"Let's just say… I don't believe that promises are MADE to be broken," she replied instead of a yes or a no.

Syaoran grinned. "You're wise…" he commented. "That's just one of many things that I love aboout you!" he exclaimed as he completely lets go.

"Of course I am!" Tomoyo answered confidently. "By the way…" she suddenly changed the subject. "When do want to leave for Japan?" she asked him as she leans her back on his chest and her head on his broad shoulder.

"How about on the 5th of December? It's not too far from here anyway," he replied as he puts his arm on her shoulder.

"Okay then… we'll leave on the fifth!" Tomoyo simply exclaimed.

00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00

"Tell me again…" Zeus' voice roared. "HOW did it ended up like this?" he asked, confusion clearly evident in his voice.

"It's like this…" Cupid started. 'For the hundredth time,' he insulted in thought. "It was exactly 5 years ago…

_**Flashback** _

I was doing my daily routine of… uh… ARROWING lovers on my list when I came across with the names Sakura Kinomoto, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Tomoyo Daidouji, and Li Syaoran on my list.

I think they were still young teenagers back then… and so, I decided to get the job done early.

Luckily, they were best of friends, so I didn't have any problem…

_"My parents decided I fly to England for my studies next year…" 14 year old Eriol Hiiragizawa exclaimed as he and his three friends walk towards home on the quiet street of Tomoeda._

_"My parents told me I'll be returning home to Hong Kong for next year…" 14 year old Li Syaoran announced gloomily._

_"Hey Tomoyo… isn't it that what our parents are deciding about is whether we'll go to England or Hong Kong?" 14 year old Sakura Kinomoto asked her friend._

_"Yup… at least we'll still be together by two's," 14 year old Tomoyo Daidouji remarked optmistically._

_They all sighed._

I didn't want to disturb them but I have to do my job right? So I shot four arrows with one shot to save some time… It was then that the skrew-up begun…

Arrows are supposed to be shot in pairs… to entwine two hearts. But since I fired four at the same time… the pairings got mixed up. That Tomoyo girl got Sakura's and vice versa. Also, because of the arrows' influence, Sakura's father decided she'd study in England with Eriol and Tomoyo's mom decided she'd study in Hong Kong with Syaoran…

I realized my mistake… yes… I did… but since I thought I wouldn't be much of a problem, I simply erased their memories of each other, hoping that the arrows would lose its effect… which unfortunately… DID NOT. They still found each other and to top it off, my powers didn't seem to affect Sakura and Eriol's memory of each other… just about the other two…

**_End of Flashback_**

"Fix this or you'll be DEAD…" Zeus threatened him after hearing his ridiculous reason.

"N-No need for that…" Cupid's sweat dropped. "I'll fix it, I promise!"

**

* * *

**

simply-0bssesed: _yay! I finished it! Okay, since you wanted Cupid to stay, I let him stay! Hope you like this chapter… Thanks for everyone who reviewed! Luy yah all!_

_Again… REVIEWS!_


	3. Something Seems Oddly Familiar

**Disclaimer: Yet again, to my dismay, I still do not own anything except for the plot (and I still don't need money for that… meaning I'm still broke…) it's all Clamp's… better DISclaimer?**

**A/N: **_I'm glad you liked it! YAY! For those who reviewed, you just don't know how happy you all made me! Honestly when I first wrote this story, I haven't thought of Cupid as a nice twist… hehe… good thing you liked him there and you told me. Thanks again people! THANK YOU!_

**Summary: **Kinomoto Sakura and Hiiragizawa Eriol are best of friends, seems perfect for each other. Syaoran Li is a teen sensation, engaged to a lovely singer named Tomoyo Daidouji. Hmmm… seems like Cupid got something mixed up… how will he fix this mess?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2:_ Something's Oddly Familiar…_

"We'll be there in a few minutes… I still can't believe it!" Sakura exclaimed, her voice seems stuck at her throat.

"Believe it!" Eriol responded as he holds on Sakura's hand. The plane was finally hitting the ground and their most awaited arrival had finally come.

Sakura closed her eyes. She let out a deep sigh of relief, her nervousness out as well. It was something she has dreamed of even after spending just the first year abroad. She was definitely home sick.

"We have arrived at Tokyo Airport. Thank you for flying with Japan Airlines, we hope you all had a nice trip. We can't wait to fly wwith you again!" a male voice echoed from the speakers as the plane stops from it's track and the seatbelt light turns off with a loud sound of _'ting!'_. More like a microwave oven.

"C'mon!" Sakura exclaimed as soon as the seat belt lights turned off. She almost leaped out of her seat like a child and hit the luggage compartment above them when thankfully, Eriol pulled her right back down.

"Be careful or you'll hit your head," he warned her as Sakura bounced back to her seat.

Sakura smiled sheepishly as she stands up more steadily and walks out into the planes narrow hall.

Eriol stood up as well. "Aw!" he exclaimed.

Sakura chocked a laugh as she looks at the floor shakingly. "You told me to watch out and be careful of the above compartment when you're the one that hit your head with it…" she insulted as she continuously fights off a hysterical laugh.

Eriol simply walked out, his hand over his head and pouted.

"Don't pout like that!" Sakura couldn't help but shout as the laugh she was fighting off finally found its way out. "You look ugly!" she added as she held her arms on her stomach.

"I look ugly huh?" Eriol replied mischievously. "You wanna laugh more?" he asked in his threatening yet playful tone.

"N-No…" Sakura relied, still laughing.

"Then laugh!" Eriol shouted as he started tickling Sakura.

Thankfully, all the other passengers of of the plane have already gotten off, detouring on the other hall since they did such a barricade.

"S-STOP!" Sakura exclaimed as she fights to take Eriol's hands away from her nape and her waist.

"Ahem…" a loud and intentional cough separated them.

They turned stiffly to where it came from and bowed before a steward in blue who was smiling meaningfully at them.

Their faces turned crimson as they grabbed their small bags and walks out of the plane, heads hidden from view.

They halted for a few minutes and turned to each other, a slight hint of pink still on their cheeks.

After the long stare, they blurrted out a loud laugh.

"I can't believe we did such a scene at the plane," Sakura remarked as they continued on their way.

"Did you see the way the steward looked at us?" Eriol added as he copies how the man looked like. "Man that was embarrassing!" he commented.

"You said it!" Sakura exclaimed as she turns her head towards her right.

She was halted as a chestnut brown haired boy wearing sunglasses caught her attention. 'Where have I seen him before?' she thought to herself as she eyes the man and his companion. 'And that girl… ' she added as she sort of recognized the indigo haired girl with him.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Eriol's voice knocked her out of dream mode.

"What? Oh… yes…" she simply answered in a trail as they continued into the baggage counter.

00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00

"That was a short trip!" Syaoran exclaimed as soon as the plane's announcer informed the passenger that the plane was about to land in Tokyo. He and Tomoyo had taken the plane just a few hours ago and now they were already in Japan.

"It's not that far you know," Tomoyo informed him as if giving a lecture in history.

"I… I knew that," Syaoran defended himself as he sat errectly in his seat, getting ready for the impact that is soon to befallen the plane as its wheels touch ground.

Tomoyo simply grinned.

The plane shook roughly as the plane rolled its way into the run way. It did for quite a while but soon halted into a stop. The seatbelt light went off and the announcer's voice echoed once again.

"We have arrived at Tokyo. Thank you for flying with Cathay Pacific Airlines and we hope to be flying with you again soon!" the familiar voice echoed from the speakers.

Everybody stood up the moment the announcer logged off and got their things as they went off the plane while Tomoyo and Syaoran waited patiently for everybody to leave. They wore back their sunglasses and their jackets as bodyguards in tuxedo enetered the plane and got all their things. Some of the _men in black_ walked outside in front of them as the others got behind them.

"Do we really have to walk around with THEM following?" Tomoyo whispered to Syaoran as she rolls her eyes towards the direction of the body guards at their side and behind them.

"I don't like it anymore than YOU do," Syaoran replied as he held Tomoyo's hand in his.

Tomoyo looked at him behind her eyeglasses and smiled as she held on to his hand back.

Suddenly, a squealing mob approached the pair and yelled on the top of their lungs.

"It's really them!" one shouted.

"Tomoyo! Syaoran! I'm your BIGGEST fan!" another one shouted.

Their body guards instantly covered them from the crowd as Tomoyo and Syaoran runs off to another direction, dodging glances along the way, hoping no one else would recognize.

They halted as they turned around a corner and gasps for air, laughing with what they just did.

"It's been a long time since we've done that…" Syaoran remarked as he placed his hands on his knees, still panting like a runner practicing for a big meet.

"I never thought we'll be doing it here of all places!" Tomoyo added as she leans her body weight on Syaoran's back.

"C'mon… there's gotta be a way out of here somewhere else besides the main exit," Syaoran suggested as he walked towards another direction, still holding Tomoyo's hand.

After walking for quite a while, following the directions written on sign boards towards the exit, Syaoran felt the urge to turn on his left. His eyes narrowed like he couldn't believe what his eyes are telling him.

'Where have I seen that girl?' he thought to himself as he kept his eye on an auburn haired girl and her heart warming smiles at her companion. 'That boy… do I know him?' he asked himself again as he took sight of the raven haired boy whom the girl was with.

"Syaoran?" Tomoyo called him in a whisper. "Syaoran!" she repeated, shaking Syaoran out of his trance.

"Y-yes?" he replied as soon as he realized Tomoyo was calling him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as she looks at him with worry behind her shades.

Syaoran turned his head again, hoping to see the familiar girl. "N-nothing's wrong…" he finally answered, disappointed that he lost sight of her. "C'mon… before the mob catches us again!" he added cheerfully as he dragged Tomoyo again.

00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00

'Seems I don't have much to do…' Cupid thought to himself as he stood behind one of the tall pillars in Tokyo Airport.

He was wearing an elegant blue polo and black pants as he tries to blend with the human crowd.

"Love IS the best guide," he _accidentally_ spoke out his thoughts.

A Japanese woman with long black hair was passing by when he had spoke too loud.

The woman looked at him suspisciously and cocked an eyebrow when she heard him.

Cupid's sweat, upon realizing his embarrassment, dropped as he laughed rhythmedly his "Ha… Ha… Ha…" and scratched his head with a bow.

'I better be careful with my thoughts…' he noted as he watched the woman walk away with a creeped out expression.

00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00

"Father!" Sakura exclaimed as soon as they reached the gate and a coffee brown haired man with glasses and a kind face welcomed his daughter back.

"Good afternoon Mr. Fujitaka," Eriol greeted the man with one of his respective bows.

A dark brown haired man looking a few years older than Eriol and Sakura suddenly placed his arms over Eriol's neck and started twitching his fist on his head playfully, like what old friends do.

"How are you two?" he exclaimed as he kept on _chocking_ Eriol to death.

"We're fine Touya! Would you mind letting go of Eriol? He can't breathe," Sakura said in her as-a-matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Sorry about that," Touya released him and smiled at Sakura like any older brother would. "Welcome back…" he muttered seriously.

"Tha…" Sakura was about to say thank you.

"MONSTER," Touya snatched back with the insult he gave his sister even as kids.

"I AM NOT A MONSTER!" Sakura shouted childishly _almost_ strangling Touya to his grave.

"Now, now you two… not in front of a friend," Fujitaka warned his children.

Touya and Sakura stopped in the middle of their fighting stances and turned to their father with very confused faces.

"Friend?" they asked at the same time.

"Don't call me a friend Fujitaka," a woman with red violet short hair whispered audibly as she shots Fujitaka a glare.

"Right…" he simply replied in his kind yet sheepish way.

"I'm sorry… I'm Sakura Kinomoto… nice to meet you," Sakura bowed down her head as she introduced herself.

"I know dear," the woman replied. "I'm Sonomi Daidouji. I'm your mother's cousin," she introduced herself with a mild voice. "You and your mother have the same spark in you…" she added with a sigh.

"T-thank you…" Sakura replied as her face turns slightly pink.

She had always looked up to her mother and hearing that they have the same spark seemed like an accomplishment for her.

"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa," Eriol introduced himself with another one of his bows.

"Nice to meet you Eriol," Sonomi responded. "Are you and Sakura together?" she asked suspisciously.

The two both blushed furiously as they simultaneously waved their hands and shook their heads.

"NO!" they denied both at the same time.

Fujitaka and Sonomi just has to giggle at the sight while Touya laughed hysterically as he continued to tease both of them.

"Anyhow… who are you waiting for Mrs. Daidouji?" Sakura asked politely as she tries her best to deprive a blush from creeping out.

"I'm waiting for my daughter, Tomoyo," Sonomi answered. "And her fiancé… Syaoran," she suddenly added.

'Syaoran?' Sakura wondered. 'Why does it sound so familiar?' she asked herself, hoping to find an answer.

"Uh… Tomoyo… isn't she the teen singer?" Sakura manage to squeeze out of her brain.

"Yes…" Sonomi replied, little surprised. "Word travels fast I see," she remarked.

"I hear she's really good…" Eriol commented as he joins the conversation to avoid Touya's further attempts to tease him. "But unfortunately, her CD's haven't reached England yet… and we barely have time to check the internet…" he added.

"You mean you haven't seen her… or heard her sing yet?" Sonomi asked as if it was _really _impossible that the teenagers before her doesn't know her daughter.

"Unfortunately… yes," Sakura replied hesitantly. "England's trading with Asian countries doesn't seem too good," she explained enthusiastically.

"Maybe that's why her CD's didn't reach us," Eriol simply agreed.

"Then it's a good thing you both returned to Japan at the same time! Now you can meet her!" Sonomi replied excitedly, pretty much like how Tomoyo is when excited. "Speaking of the goddess!" she suddenly exclaimed as she spots an indigo haired girl approaching them.

Sakura, surprised as all the others, turned to where Sonomi waved.

Her eyes fell, not on the teenaged singer geared with dark shades, but to the boy beside her with messy chestnut hair and piercing eyes behind his own shades.

00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00

Tomoyo had called her mother and ask where she could meet her, excited to see her mother all at the same time.

They simply followed the directions given to them, and soon, they have reached the exit.

Tomoyo waved at her mother and so did her mother to her, Syaoran noticed, but instead of keeping his eyes on his fiancé's mother, getting ready to great her and make yet another nice impression, Syaoran's eyes fell on the auburn haried girl she was talking to.

He gasped at the sight of her emerald green eyes directly looking at him as well.

Not one of them could look away. For some reason they got caught up in each other's glare.

Both's heart raced.

They gasped at the sight of one another, both thinking that _something seems oddly familiar…_

**

* * *

**

simply-0bssesed: _Did it sucked? Newayz, sorry if I kinda concentrated on Sakura and Syaoran in this chapter. I think it'll be thrilling if they get caught up with each other first before Eriol and Tomoyo… ehehe… falls. Also, it'll seem pretty much scripted if they act in love all at the same time… the story will be cut short if I do that. Hehehe…. LOLZ! Hey, thanks again for those who reviewed! Luv yah all! REVIEW MORE!_


	4. To Start the Romance at the Cinema

**Disclaimer: Still not owning anything!**

**A/N: **_Thank you thank you thank you for all who reviewed! Sorry this one got out TOO LONG… got caught up with the farwell parties and the malling since classes are over. Well anywayz, at least it DID got out right?_

**Summary: **Kinomoto Sakura and Hiiragizawa Eriol are best of friends, seems perfect for each other. Syaoran Li is a teen sensation, engaged to a lovely singer named Tomoyo Daidouji. Hmmm… seems like Cupid got something mixed up… how will he fix this mess?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: _To Start the Romance at the Cinema_

"Oh Tomoyo! I would like you to meet the husband of my very dear cousin Nadeshiko and his children," Sonomi gestured as she lets go of the tight hug she gave her daughter. "These are… Fujitaka, Touya and… Sakura Kinomoto," she introduced the members of the Kinomoto family.

Sakura bowed to her as she tries to smile and hide the sinking feeling that she knew the girl.

Tomoyo looked at each one as she bows down too when they did. Her eyes fell on the auburn haired girl, Sakura, and smiled when she smiled. 'Where have I seen her before?' she asked herself with the same confused thought.

"And this young man is Eriol Hiiragizawa," Sonomi continued as she turns to the raven haired boy with glasses.

Tomoyo turned to him and they were both caught in a stare before bowing in respect, not a single thought coming to their mind.

"And everybody, I want to you to meet my daughter, Tomoyo and her fiancée… Li Syaoran," Sonomi introduced the other two.

Syaoran bowed down as Tomoyo waved since she had bowed down when they were introduced to her.

Syaoran caught Sakura's gaze when he errected his back from the bow, as Sakura was caught in his. Their surroundings seems to disappear with their day dream.

"How about I treat you all for lunch huh?" Fujitaka suggested as soon as thr silence was filling up between them.

Everybody nodded cheerfully as they head towards their car. Sakura, Eriol, Touya, and Fujitaka on their Expedition, while Sonomi, Tomoyo, and Syaoral heads for Sonomi's Ford, driven by her personal driver.

00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00

"Mrs. Daidouji's daughter seems nice," Sakura remarked as soon as the car started moving.

"I hear she's the same age as you Sakura," Fujitaka informed her, seeing the interest of his daughter to befriend the young singer.

"Then it's amazing how successful she already is at a young age," Eriol commented as he turns his attention from the window to Sakura's bright face.

"Hey… what do you mean by looking at me," Sakura reacted instantly as soon as she saw Eriol playful gaze at her.

"Oh nothing…" Eriol replied with a hint of trying to start an argument.

"Don't start it smarty pants…" Sakura warned him with a playful glare.

"You two just couldn't get enough of each other do you?" Touya butted in with one of his highly praised teases. "You always gotta find a way to flirt," he added with his menacing laugh.

Eriol and Sakura both looked down with faces all red, feeling their body shrinking with embarrassment.

Fujitaka laughed loud as well as the car halts to a stop in front of a red stop light. "Leave them alone now Touya," Fujitaka told his oldest child after the long laugh.

Sakura and Eriol looked at each other, still feeling the warmth on their cheeks and simply smiled. They were happy to be close, and _it should always be the way it is…_

00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00

"How do you find Japan so far?" Sonomi asked, referring to her daughter's fiancée.

"Very… welcoming…" Syaoran answered as he turns to Tomoyo before giggling.

"Welcoming?" Sonomi repeated at a loss. "Why? How did they welcome you? And what is SO funny," she continuously asked as she looks at Syaoran and Tomoyo alternately with her confused gaze.

"Because the moment they saw us, a mob instantly had us on the run around the airport," Tomoyo explained between chuckles. "You don't know how happy we were when you told me where to go," she added as a sweet remark.

"Oh…" Sonomi reacted dumbstruckted. "Well you should've anticipated it since you two are teen sensations," she told them enthusiastically.

"I know mom," Tomoyo replied with a giggle. "Hey, the girl back there seems nice… _Sakura_… isn't it?" she suddenly felt the urge to open up the topic about her.

"I think she's the same age as you… and she's studying Mechanical Engineering in England," Sonomi explained, seeing her daughter's interest in her friend's own.

"And you know… she seems very familiar," Tomoyo added as if she was pulled into a trance. "Like I've seen her before…" she trailed off.

"Maybe you two have seen each other when you were still little," Sonomi tried to explain to her.

"Maybe…" Tomoyo said with a sigh.

'She thinks so too? _Weird…_' Syaoran thought to himself.

00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00

"Thank you for the wonderful lunch Mr. Kinomoto," Tomoyo expressed her gratitude with a bow as soon as they walked out of the doors of the expensive resturant of Hinageshi.

"You're welcome Tomoyo," Fujitaka replied with one of his kind smiles.

Tomoyo bowed in front of everybody, followed by Syaoran. Sakura and Eriol did the same and they smiled as soon as they all managed to look up to each other.

"Hey! How about we all go out tomorrow?" Tomoyo suggested cheerily. "We only _have_ a few more days to goof around before the concert," she pointed out as she looks at Sakura and Eriol.

"Why not?" Sakura replied excitedly. "Could we go father?" she turned to Fujitaka with a pleading expression.

"Sure thing dear," Fujitaka replied with a kind nod.

"Then it's all set!" Tomoyo exclaimed, unlikely immodest. "We'll meet tomorrow in front of THAT fountain at 8 o'clock in the morning okay?" she informed them as she points out the elegant fountain in front of the restaurant.

"Okay then… Tomorrow at 8," Sakura repeated with a smile, glacing over to Syaoran like he glanced at her. "Bye!" she waved her hand as they enters the Expedition again.

"Bye!" Tomoyo waved too as their Ford arrives.

00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00

"Hmmm… Gotta deal with the arrows first…" Cupid whispered to himself as he hides behind an alley's wall and rubs his temples.

He conjured an arrow and his bow as he points it to Sakura and fires before she completely steps in, in their car.

A perfect hit on her heart!

He conjured another one arrow and points at Syaoran as he opens the door for Tomoyo and fires.

Another perfect hit!

"That oughta get things started…" he said to himself rather loudly as he turns around into the alley.

Two old and huge bullies looked at him mischievously, one playing with a club in his hand, and both giggling with complete evil.

"Uh…" Cupid trailed off. "Bye!" he motioned his hand in a wave as a sweat drops and he shimmers away in a swirl of little pink hearts.

The two bullies are left dumbstrucked, blinking and rubbing their eyes 'til they fall out, not believing what they just saw.

00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00

"Hey guys!" Tomoyo exclaimed as soon as she saw Sakura and Eriol arrive, looking for them.

Tomoyo and Syaoran decided to arrive a little early so that they would turn just a few heads. They're both still geared with their dark sunglasses and this time with casual clothes and caps.

"Hey!" Sakura waved to them as she and Eriol runs towards them. They were both wearing casual clothes as well and caps, all except for the sunglasses.

"Where do you wanna go?" Tomoyo asked as she and Syaoran stands up to accommodate them.

"How about the movies?" Eriol spoke up with a suggestion.

Everybody nodded.

"Sure, c'mon!" Sakura exclaimed as they walked towards the movie house.

00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00

"What movie do you wanna watch?" Tomoyo asked as they arrived at the movie house and bought all their snacks which were mostly consists of popcorn, sofdrinks, and other junkfoods.

"What about…" Sakura started as she eyes the titles on the top of the ticket booths. "A Series of Unfortunate Events?" she finished with a question as she smiles sheepishly with a huge sweat drop.

"That's for kiddies," Eriol teased her.

Sakura made a hurt but playful expression.

"Okay… how about… The Notebook?" Tomoyo suggested as she smiles at Syaoran.

"Nah… Too mushy," Syaoran finally spoke up.

"Then what do you wanna watch?" Sakura and Tomoyo asked in unintentionally in unison as they both giggle at the awkward choral question.

Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other and smiled mischievously as they dragged the two girls to the one of the ticket booths.

"Constantine," the girls exclaimed as the two guys bought the tickets.

"C'mon," Syaoran invited Tomoyo, slightly glancing to Sakura's way.

"It'll be fun," Eriol added as he drags Sakura towards the cinema.

Sakura moaned silently as she glances over to Syaoran, who was dragging Tomoyo. 'What's wrong with me?' she asked herself as she looks hurtingly at Eriol. 'Oh Eriol…' she added.

00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00

Once inside the cinema, the movie was already starting and they decided to take a seat just a few rows from the large screen in the order: _Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo_. Placing their drinks at the side of their seats, and opening their popcorns, they sat back to enjoy the movie.

Cupid followed the couples inside and sat just behind them, trying to enjoy the movie while doing his _job_. 'Wait until the scary part…' he thought to himself as he uncontrollably let out a menacing laugh.

The people sitting next to him turned to him slowly and cautiously with horrid expressions.

"Uh…" he coughed out his embarrassment. "Sorry," he simply apologized as his sweat drops. Yeah, he seems to be embarrassing himself and sweat dropping a lot since he started to fix the mess.

00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00

The speakers growled as the extravagant music filled the cinema and a hideous creature zooms in the screen. All the watchers screamed and lovers hug each other in shock.

'Gotta work!' Cupid noted to himself as he played his fingers and shots two glowing orbs of hearts through Sakura's and Syaoran's seats and to their hearts.

Syaoran and Sakura shrugged at the sudden warmth that shot through their body and instead of turning to their _partners_ their hands held on the the arm rest between them like a reflex on top of each other.

They turned to each other at the sudden contact, and as the loud explosion from the movie echoed in the cinema, the screen lit up bright that they were snapped back to reality at the instant sight of each other's eyes.

Eriol wondered why Sakura didn't tagged on him like she always did when she's scared and if talking about Sakura, she's _always_ scared. Tomoyo on the other hand tagged on Syaoran who surprisingly did not held her in his arms like he always does, and to think that Syaoran _is_ the sweet type.

Something was going wrong, Tomoyo and Eriol felt, but unless it _did_ affect each other's relationship, better keep quiet about it.

_Sometimes it's better to listen to your mind rather than to your heart._

**

* * *

**

simply-0bssesed: _Again, sorry that it took so long… SORRY! Anywayz, I hope you like this chapter, it's just the beginning of the romatic stuff… hehe… hey, where have you ever heard of people who kissed on the first hand contact? Sheesh… oh well, REVIEWS!_


	5. Under the Cherryblossom Trees

**Disclaimer: Still not owning anything!**

**A/N: **_Thank you thank you thank you for all who reviewed! Sorry this one got out TOO LONG… got caught up with the farwell parties and the malling since classes are over. Well anywayz, at least it DID got out right?_

**Summary: **Kinomoto Sakura and Hiiragizawa Eriol are best of friends, seems perfect for each other. Syaoran Li is a teen sensation, engaged to a lovely singer named Tomoyo Daidouji. Hmmm… seems like Cupid got something mixed up… how will he fix this mess?

****

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: _Under the Cherryblossom Trees_

"That movie is really great!" Sakura exclaimed as soon as they exited the cinema.

"But I really hate the disgusting demons… eew…" Tomoyo remarked, throwing in the empty popcorn bag into th trash can.

"What do you wanna do next?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo and Sakura looked at it each other and as if by telepathy, they smiled evilly and looked at their companions. "Shopping…" they said in unison.

"Oh no…" Eriol and Syaoran moaned the words out as they followed Tomoyo and Sakura further inside the mall.

After a few… okay… _many_ hours of shopping and walking their feet to death, th group is still… _shopping_. Yup, _endless_ shopping.

"PLEASE let us take a rest and SIT!" Syaoran exclaimed as he _almost_ slumped down the floor because of the heavy shopping bags of shoes and blouses that Tomoyo had bought. "I knew we should've brought one of those darn bodyguards with us…" he muttered in dismay.

"My Tomoyo, you really _are_ into shopping," Sakura remarked as she sweat drops, eyeing _and _glacing Syaoran a look of pity. She didn't bought everything her eyes had laid on, it was her _very_ good hobby.

Eriol grinned at Syaoran to tease him. Although they have been together for only a few hours, they have been real close, like childhood friends even.

Syaoran put on a pleading face, tears flowing like rivers animé style.

"Give me some of those bags," Eriol gave in to his plea with a sigh and lots of his chuckles.

"Thank you…" Syaoran replied with a sigh.

"How about we eat?" Tomoyo suggested as she stops in front of a local Japanese restaurant.

"Why not?" Sakura replied as she signaled the two boys to follow them inside. She was a bit surprised that Tomoyo wanted to eat in a local Japanese restaurant instead of the facy diners she was obviously accostumed to eating at.

"Are you sure you want to eat here Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked as he placed down the heavy bags under the table.

"Of course!" Tomoyo answered cheerily. "It's been a long time since I've eaten my hometown's dilicacies… I miss them," she explained to her loving fiancée. "And besides, I wanted you to taste them," she added as she kiss Syaoran's cheeks with her hands.

Sakura looked down at the sweet moment. 'I'm hating myself for this…' she thought to herself.

Eriol looked at Sakura. He sensed something wrong but decided to put it in a teasing way. "Envious?" he whispered to her ear.

Sakura blushed at the warmth of Eriol's breath on her ear.

"No!" she snapped back, almost jumping out of her seat, her face as red as a tomato.

Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran laughed at the _weird_ reflex.

Sakura bowed to hide her warm and red cheeks.

"So? What do we eat here?" Syaoran changed the subject.

"I'll order," Sakura replied, still a hint of pink on her cheeks, thankful that Syaoran had changed the subject. "It wouldn't be good if you'll attract attention by the counter," she added as she pulls Eriol out of his seat.

Tomoyo and Syaoran didn't get to say anything and they chuckled at how fast Sakura had taken the responsibility just to avoid the pressure.

"So…" Tomoyo started. "I find it awkward not knowing what to say to you…" she said with a giggle.

"Oh… you're the one who's feeling awkward?" Syaoran teased her. Tomoyo was the one who always opens the conversation and it was weird that she didn't know what to say to him now.

"I don't know… maybe because I never been with you this long… we never had a whole day rest before…" she explained with excessive probability.

"Maybe…" Syaoran replied.

"Sorry we took so long…" Sakura's voice interrupted them as she placed down a tray full of Japanese food before them.

"Long?" Syaoran repeated the words in a question.

"You didn't even took five minutes…" Tomoyo remarked as they all started giggling again.

The day went on with more shopping and ice cream, and soon, they all have to go home.

"The day was great," Tomoyo expressed her gratitude. "It's not everyday that we get to roam around and simply… _have fun_…Thanks," she added as she and Syaoran bows down.

"It's been so long since we we had fun too," Sakura explained with a smile. "Thank you…" she added as she and Eriol bows down as well.

"Bye!" they all exclaimed as they went on in two different directions.

"Uh…you go on first Eriol… I have to go somewhere okay?" Sakura explained then kissing him on the cheek.

"Where are you going?" Eriol asked, concerned.

"A very special place…" Sakura simply replied.

Eriol simply sighed being the sensitive guy that he is. "Okay then… see you later for dinner," he said and kissed her at the cheeks as well.

Sakura went on her way towards the park and deep into the thickening bundle of trees. She continued on until she reached the calm river and the memorable place of blooming cherryblossom trees.

Sakura sat under the biggest one and leaned on the trunk. With one deep sigh, feeling the breeze on her face, she fell asleep.

00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00

Tomoyo and Syaoran arrived at the Daidouji mansion within a few minutes, luckily, not followed by a mob of very supportive fans.

"I'll be on my room if you want me okay?" Tomoyo explained as she walked up the stairs towards her room.

"Uh… mind if I roam around the town more?" Syaoran found the urge to go out, yet again.

"Are you sure? Someone might recognize you this time…" Tomoyo tried to talk him out of it.

"Yeah… I'll be fine, don't worry," Syaoran told her as he went ou of the mansion, waving his hand.

Syaoran wondered off to nowhere, it seems, as he turned from one corner to another. Soon, without him noticing, he reached the town'spark and reached the calm river as he continued to walk endlessly.

When he reached the blooming cherryblossom trees, he stared at the blooming, pink flowers and sighed. 'Calm…' he thought dreamily as he walked further, his head high, and his eyes fixed on the falling petals that seemed to be getting more attractive because of the setting sun's orange rays.

"Aw!" a woman's voice exclaimed as Syaoran accidentally trips over her stretched legs when she was leaning on one the the trees, the biggest one to be exact.

"I'm sorry!" Syaoran exclaimed as soon as he heard her voice. He bowed with closed eyes, a little embarrassed of what happened.

"Li?" the woman called him.

Syaoran looked up, surprised, and smiled when he say emerald green eyes staring at him.

"Kinomoto…" he recognized her with a smile. "W-what are you doing here?" he stammered out of him.

"Oh… this is a very special place for me," Sakura simply explained as she looks up into the cherryblossom tree.

"_This is a very special place for me!" _the sentence echoed back to Syaoran, the voice seems to be of a younger girl, and images of falling cherryblossom petals filled his mind. _"Really? It's beautiful"_ another child's voice replied as children's laughter filled his senses.

"_Li?"_ a the same child's voice that told him the place was special, called.

"Li!" Sakura's voice rung in his ears. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm… fine…" he muttered as he sat beside her and leaned on the tree as well. He reminisced what he saw and sighed at the thought of remembering nothing but the falling petals and a shard of auburn hair.

'Auburn hair…' he thought as he turned to Sakura.

00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00

"That's a good start…" Cupid said to himself as he eyed Sakura and Syaoran from a distance, sitting on one of the tree branches.

"CUPID!" an angry voice hollered for him.

"What now?" he complained as he disappeared in a swirl of pink little hearts.

**_

* * *

_**

Okay, I don't know about this one… I have no idea if it's good or bad so please provude me your thoughts… also,a brillant mind ask me if I could have a partner for stupid Cupid. I thought, WHY NOT? But I need your help. Who abou deciding… if yes, it's gonna be Meiling, if no, then… I'll leave his love life zero. Please respond to the poll okay? Alrighty… chow!


	6. Affairs of the Heart Part 1

**Disclaimer: Still not owning anything!**

**A/N: **_Thanks again for the reviews! Glad you like it. As for Cupid… I decided to whip up Meiling… sorry for those who doesn't like the idea, its just that, this _is_ an AU and I could make Meiling anything I want right? Please try reading it also okay? I'd really appreciate it!_

**Summary: **Kinomoto Sakura and Hiiragizawa Eriol are best of friends, seems perfect for each other. Syaoran Li is a teen sensation, engaged to a lovely singer named Tomoyo Daidouji. Hmmm… seems like Cupid got something mixed up… how will he fix this mess?

* * *

****

**Chapter 5: _Affairs of the Heart Part 1_**

"You _yelled_?" Cupid asked irritatedly as soon as he reached the heavens. 'Here we go with all the yapping again…' he thought.

"A problem… again you caused," Artemis welcomed him with a cold glare.

"P-Problem?" Cupid stammered. "What problem?"

"Love is a _very_ delicate thing to medel with," another voice iterrupted as a girl with red black hair and blood red eyes enetered in a puff of pale red smoke. "That's where the problem is."

"And who are you?" Cupid asked irritatedly.

"Meiling… a student of Aphrodite," the girl continued. "She was too busy to make time for your stupid mess so she sent me instead."

"Fix this Cupid!" the god of all gods, Zeus hollered angrily.

"I promised I will right?" Cupid responded to his hot headedness. "Why are now bothering me again?"

"Because oh _great_ one… your methods are wrong!" Artemis yelled at him.

"Wrong? How?" he asked, a big question mark on his forehead.

"You were using your arrows… right?" Meiling shot back the question to him, asking him like tutoring a toddler.

Cupid nodded.

"Well… the arrows are the ones doing all the jobs, not their heart," she continued her explanation. "And their heart still belongs to the other two, so if they fall without the real thing, it'll be a big mistake that could ruin ALL their lives."

Cupid was dumstrucked.

"Are you… sure?" he asked catiously.

Artemis and Meiiling nodded.

"So get your butt down there and start thinking straight!" Artemis yelled. "Not everything could be fix with just a dozen of your darn arrows!"

Cupid sighed and disappeared the way he entered.

"I'll go with him," Meiling permissioned herself as she puffs her way out.

Artemis sighed.

"Oh boy… I hope they make it in time…" she muttered to herself.

00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00

"What are doing here?" Sakura asked Syaoran as he sits beside her. "Lost?"

"No…" Syaoran replied. "I was roaming around the neighborhood and…"

"Got lost," she finished the sentence for him. "Don't worry many people get lost here."

Syaoran looked at her.

"Really?" he asked hopefully. It _is_ quite embarrassing to get lost being a guy and all.

"Uh…Actually no," Sakura replied playfully.

Syaoran chuckled at the kind gesture she offered to lessen his embarrassment.

"And you?" Syaoran asked, hoping to lengthen the conversation. "Why are you here?"

Sakura turned to him with a cocked eyebrow.

"I told you," she answered with a giggle. "This is a special place for me."

"Oh… that's right," Syaoran stammered with a slight blush. "I mean… why is it a special place?" he said as if to clear his question and to pretend he didn't made a mistake.

Sakura giggled before answering.

"Because it reminds me of my mother and…" Sakura explained in a trail.

Sakura's face wondered.

"And…" she tried to continue it.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked her.

"N-nothing…" Sakura manage to stammer.

"If you say so…" Syaoran said as he turns to the beautiful view in front of them. "So… your mom huh?… What is she like?" he asked, still not wanting an eerie silence to fill in between them.

"She's kind… and loving…" Sakura replied quite unsure. "But I really don't know… She died when I was two."

"Oh… I'm sorry," Syaoran apologized for reminding her the lost of her mother.

"It's okay," Sakura lightened his guilt.

"You know what," she started. "I wonder why people always apologize whenever they remind others of a dead loved one."

"Well because they apologize for reminding them the pain," Syaoran answered enthusiastically.

"Then you'd be reminding them even more because you're _sorry_ for them," Sakura shot back in argument.

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow.

"You're right," he finally processed her point.

"See?" Sakura pointed out more.

Syaoran giggled at her move to cheer up the glooming atmosphere.

"What's fiunny?" Sakura asked, confused of his giggles.

"Nothing," Syaoran simply replied.

After a few minutes of the silence they both dreaded to fill in between them, Syaoran stood up and turned to Sakura.

"We better go home," he offered her a hand up. "Well at least I got to."

"Sure," Sakura took the kind offer and stood up.

"So…" Syaoran trailed off. "I'll walk you home?" he asked.

"Why not?" Sakura answered, slightly unsure.

00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00

'What's taking her so long this time…' Eriol thought worriedly as he drove his silver Toyota Vios slowly near the sidewalk, particularly looking for his auburn haired best friend.

He drove a few blocks more before spotting an indigo haired girl running from a huge mob of crowd.

"Daidouji?" Eriol wondered outloud as he went on reverse and follows th running girl slowly.

"What are you doing?" he shouted out on his now opened window.

Thankfully, the street was running straight and there was no turn so Eriol could go reverse with not effort at all.

"Running…" Tomoyo replied as she glances on who asked.

"Why?" Eriol asked like an idiot.

"Duh! I'm running from a mob of fans!" she answered like it was of the obvious.

"Hop on!" Eriol shouted at her.

"Huh?" Tomoyo managed to ask, confuse as she continues to pant for breath.

"I said," Eriol started. "Hop on and I'll drive you away!" he shouted a little louder.

Tomoyo dashed and opened the door nearest to her and as soon as she got in, Eriol hit the gas and drove fast to escape the flashes of cameras.

When they finally lost the mob, which was just about a few seconds of fast driving, Eriol slowed down his pace and started for the park, which on the other hand will be a few minutes since he drove further form it while driving away from the mob.

"Why were you roaming around recklessly anyway?" Eriol asked her as if pointing out how dumb it was to simply walk out of the house if you're a teen singer superstar.

"I was looking for Syaoran," Tomoyo answered plainly.

She then gestured to jump in the passenger seat, desperately squirming her figured body through the little space between the driver's seat and the passenger seat like a little child.

"What are you trying to do?" Eriol asked as he glanced to where Tomoyo was squirming over to.

Tomoyo flopped in the seat before answering.

"Trying to transfer here," she said.

"I can see that," Eriol replied. "But why?"

"Because…" Tomoyo trailed off. She wasn't sure why she did so either. "I want to," she finally told him.

"So…" Eriol started. "Where are you planning to look for your _fiancée_?" he asked like a French actor.

"I don't know…" Tomoyo replied.

"That's a smart move…" Eriol insulted her playfully.

"Hey!" Tomoyo shouted offendedly.

Eriol giggled at the instant reaction.

"And what are _you_ doing driving out here?" Tomoyo shot back, pointing out his stand. "_And_ without Sakura?" she added, assuming she could catch him off guard.

"I'm looking for her," Eriol answered plainly. "And unlike you, I know where to look."

"And where would that be?" Tomoyo asked like she wasn't about to believe a word he said.

"The park," Eriol replied.

Tomoyo was about to ask why when a certain _couple_ walking down the street caught their attention.

"Hey that's Syaoran!" Tomoyo yelled.

"And Sakura," Eriol added as he turned the car around.

He horned twice to, and successfully, draw the walking pair's attention. He then opened the car window when he saw the two turn around.

"Hey Sakura, what took you so long?" Eriol ansked imediately.

"Syaoran! I was looking for you!" Tomoyo shouted as she pokes her head in the opened window.

"I was in the park and Sya…" Sakura started in a trail. "I mean… _Li_ here happened to pass by."

Eriol simply nodded with an "_Oh…_"

"We talked a little before deciding to go home," Sakura snapped when she saw Eriol's expression.

"That's right!" Syaoran agreed when he saw Tomoyo's cocked eyebrow.

A few minutes of silence filled in between them as each did not know what to say or do.

"C-C'mon… hop in and I'll give you guys a ride home," Eriol offered in a stammer.

Tomoyo returned to to the back seat – by the door this time – as Sakura and Syaoran hopped in as they were told to. The ride was filled with nothing buut silence and the eerie feeling of something was about to go wrong.

00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00 – 00

Cupid watched the heart-breaking scene before him and sighed.

"This is all my fault…" he blamed himself. "I have to fix this…"

**

* * *

**

simply-0bssesed: _nice? No? spare me the suspense and REVIEW! Ei… no flames please…_


	7. Affairs of the Heart Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or anything you recognize yours. In this case, I don't own the song, Steep.**

**A/N: **_Thanks reviewers. Keep them coming please. And no flames…_

**Summary: **Kinomoto Sakura and Hiiragizawa Eriol are best of friends, seems perfect for each other. Syaoran Li is a teen sensation, engaged to a lovely singer named Tomoyo Daidouji. Hmmm… seems like Cupid got something mixed up… how will he fix this mess?

****

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: _Affairs of the Heart 2_

"Tomoyo…" Sonomi started with a mild voice. She had her daughter called that morning because of a serious matter she couldn't leave be.

"You called me? Is there a problem?" Tomoyo replied when her mother did not greet her good morning. She knew something was wrong.

Sonomi threw a newspaper on the table and sat on her maroon revolving chair. Her manager, Dhina, stood up this time and sighed tiredly.

"You're on the front page," she told her hesitantly. "Teen singer Tomoyo Daidouji, seen with another man," she read the headline outloud to clear what she just informed the singer.

"Another man?" Tomoyo echoed with a slight chuckle as she picks up the newspaper. "What another man?"

"A raven haired one with glasses," Sonomi answered this time.

"Oh…" she trailed off as she stared at the picture of her jumping on Eriol's car the night before. "But we weren't…"

"You were seen together and you know this media better than I do," her mother interrupted her even before she could finish an explanation.

"A picture? What evidence is in this picture? I just jumped in because a mob was running me around town! He was… KIND to have me ride with him," Tomoyo told them continuously. If you were watching a movie, you would probably looking for the remote for a pause and slow-mo.

"Just stay away from him and it'll be fine," Dhina told her calmly. Being her manager made her used to the teenager's mood swings and snaps. It helps to be too much around her.

"But he's my friend! I can't just approach him and tell him to stay away from me!" yet another phrase from her emotion-filled state.

"You have to and you will!" Sonomi shouted at her, pissed off at how the conversation is progressing.

"But!" Tomoyo tried to argue.

"No buts!" her mother cut her off. "End of conversation!"

Tomoyo sighed and walked out of the room. She knew better than to argue with her mother. If she was stubborn, her mother would be worse considering she got the rotten trait from her. She waslked straight to her room and sat in front of the mirror. She picked up her cellphone and stared at it for a few seconds before flipping it open.

'I better call Sakura for the tickets,' she thought as she searched her number on the phonebook. She got her number the day they met at the airport, specifically when they had lunch.

Clicking the green phone, the other end started ringing and Tomoyo patiently waited for Sakura to answer.

"Hello?" Sakura greeted on the other line.

"Hi, it's me, Tomoyo," Tomoyo replied, introducing herself.

"Oh Tomoyo! What made you call me?" Sakura asked a little surprised.

"It's… Our first concert here is coming up and I thought you would want some tickets," Tomoyo informed her, struggling to keep her voice as cheery as possible. "I've asked for VIP tickets for you and Hiiragizawa, you could pick it up tomorrow at rehersal in the Colliseum if you want."

"Sure…" Sakura replied. "Thanks Tomoyo! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Tomoyo bid her goodbye and flipped the phone closed. She stood up from the chair and headed for the door when it opened.

"Wanna go have lunch?" Syaoran greeted with a smile as soon as his face popped in from the opened door.

"Yeah…Sure…" Tomoyo replied hesitantly as memories of the night before filled her mind. As far as she remembers, Syaoran had always been there at the exact moment she needed him, but when a mob was running her exhausted around town and she needed him, he wasn't the one who came, but Eriol. To top it off, they saw him with Sakura. Jeaslousy filled her senses and she couldn't shake the feeling that Syaoran was losing touch of her. Is she falling _out of love_?

00 00 00 00 00

"I'm really hating myself for this," Cupid muttered seemingly to no one as he looked at Tomoyo and Syaoran who were silently dining as if they were both totally strangers to each other.

The bell hanging at the door of the restaurant rang as Meiling entered. She walked straightly to Cupid's table and sat down without being noticed.

"Think before you act," she said, placing her chin on her hand.

Cupid turned sharply at the sound of her voice, shocked. "W-What are you doing here!"

"To help you and to make sure you don't screw up again of course. What else would I be doing here?" Meiling replied like a total _know it all_.

Cupid sighed as he turns back to Syaoran and Tomoyo who were barely making ny progress. "You know… they use to smile and laugh whenever with each other…" he opened up the topic.

"When they shouldn't?" was the painful yet perfect reply.

Cupid turned to her with a confused expression the moment he processed what Meiling just answered in his tiny little brain. "What do you mean?" he managed to ask.

"Well… when you think about it, it would be better if they stay this way since they weren't meant for each other in the first place when they were happy," Meiling explained like an automatic sub-machine gun in the World War II.

"Huh?" Cupid muttered with an even more confused expression.

Meiling sighed. "I hate to burst your bubble but to put it simply, they're better off cold than passionate about each other," she simplified the explanation, fit for a stupid guy with a mind just a little better than a duck.

"Yes but… I hate to see people in such depression and pain…" Cupid told her with sad eyes. "It drives me crazy!" he added before he turned back to staring at the couple.

"Then you shouldn't have took the easy way and fired those arrows at the same time!" Meiling shot back, irritated of how pathtic Cupid was turning out to be. "And you shouldn't have started this mess!"

"What do you mean?" Cupid asked yet another stupid question.

Meiling moaned, veins popping out of her forehead. "Do I have to explain everything!" she complained under her breath. "Look… let's just think of ways to get them together. The RIGHT pairs this time…"

Cupid turned to thinking mode, his chin on his right palm. Surprisingly, it only took a few seconds before the _great_ Cupid could come up with something.

"I know!" he accidentally shouted.

Heads turned to their direction and Meiling nearly shrunk to embarrassment.

"Could you turn it down a little?" Meiling warned him.

"Sorry… well anyway, I think I have a plan," Cupid told her proudly.

"What is it then?" Meiling naturally asked next.

"I think we could… SHOULD tell them in their heads _exactly_ what to do," an idea pathtic and dumb.

"You know," Meiling tried to break the painful fact to him slowly. "That's exactly what you're doing wrong."

"What?"

"We better think about something _mortal_ even though we could do some magic to help. We should let their hearts lead the way into loving each other or else it'll be a mess all over again," Meiling slowly explained in fear of repeating everything all over again. "The motal way _is_ the magical way in love."

"Fine then, what do you have in mind?" Cupid asked, assuming that she would have one.

00 00 00 00 00

Sakura and Eriol entered the Colliseum where the concert was taking place catiously. Men working with props and the background theme welcomed them with the smell of paint that seeped out of the room when they opened the door. They both walked to the nearest employee and asked for directions.

"Where is Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"To the first room in the left," the man answered, pointing to a dark hallway.

"Thank you," Sakura replied. "I'll go to her office okay, you could roam around if you want. I know you want to," she teased Eriol the moment he turned to him with a giggle.

Eriol chuckled and simply nodded as they parted ways. He went inside the hallway opposite the offices and opened the first door he laid eyes on.

The room had a grand piano in the middle a few boxes filled with props. Nevertheless it was pretty empty.

Eriol walked towards the piano and sat down, admiring the newly polished keys. He looked at the piece laid in front of him and started reading the notes. His hands did the playing and after striking th first note, he started playing the whole thing.

The melow and sad music filled the room as Eriol continued hitting the right keys. Thinking of Sakura, he started to feel a weird and painful emotion filling in with him. 'Sakura…' he thought gloomily.

The door slowly opened as Tomoyo entered the room, assuming that she was already late for rehersals.

Upon hearing the door and footsteps, Eriol immediately halted and stood up from the piano, bowing at whoever could be there with him.

"I'm sorry, I heard music and I thought I was late for rehearsals," Tomoyo excused herself.

"I'm sorry for barging in without permission, I just could help myself," Eriol apologized with a slight chuckle.

"No, it's okay," Tomoyo replied with a smile. "Could you please continue playing? It was… lovely," she commented formally.

Eriol sat back down, placed his hands on the keys, and started playing the melancholic piece all over again. After the short introduction, Tomoyo then, started singing the lyrics of the song.

_Softly, gently, I will let you down  
'Cause I don't love you in the same way now  
I can hold you but not with lovers' eyes  
Cause you are more of a brother to me now_

'Cause I can't lie next to you  
And I can't lie to you  
So walk into the sun and watch me run into the rain  
For you the future's easy so don't we  
For me it's getting steep

The song continued on for a few minutes as Eriol and Tomoyo each enjoyed each other's company.

00 00 00 00 00

"Excuse me but, Tomoyo wasn't in her office. Do you know where she is?" Sakura asked as soon as she walked out of the office where she was told Tomoyo wasn't there.

"Then she must be in the music room," the employee replied. "It's in the other hallway. First door," he explained, pointing her to the direction.

"Thanks again," Sakura told him before she headed to the room.

Sakura walked towards the hallway and halted in front of the first door as she was told to. Hearing a sad music, she decided to take a peek before intruding.

'Eriol…' she thought as she stared at her best friend's beaming face. "It's been a while since I saw that smile of yours," she told no one in particular.

00 00 00 00 00

Eriol continued on until they reached the bridge of the song. His hands carried him all the way through, somehow, hearing Tomoyo's voice made him peaceful and calm. In his mind, he doesn't want to stop the music, not now, and maybe not ever.

_For me it's getting…  
Steeper and in the dark that's where I want to be  
Deeper, I'm going somewhere you won't want to see..._

A sizzling feeling filled Eriol's body. His mind was suddenly drifting off to another place and time, though his hands were playing just the same.

"_It's too hard!" _a young girl complained.

"_Try it again. I'm sure you're gonna get it," _Eriol replied.

The girl placed her hand over the keys and sighed before starting to hit the notes of the lively song. Hitting the wrong key after a few minutes of playing, the girl stopped and looked at Eriol with sad eyes.

"_I don't think I could ever learn this," _her voice echoed.

"_Of course you can,"_ Eriol encouraged her even more as he placed an arm around her.

The girl turned at him and hugged him as tight as her tiny arms could. Eriol, shocked, simply smiled and hugged back.

"_What was that for?" _he asked as soon as she let go.

"_For being here for me…"_

_So walk into the sun and watch me  
Run into the rain,  
For you the future's easy, so don't weep  
Yes I will watch you,  
Walk…_

Eriol accidentally stopped playing as soon as the blurry vision which seemed more of an imagination, faded in his head.

"Is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked, her hand on his shoulder.

"W-Wrong?" Eriol echoed, a little out of place.

"Yeah," Tomoyo replied with a confused voice. "You suddenly stopped playing so I assumed something was wrong," she explained as her face unintentionally neared Eriol's.

"Oh!" Eriol responded as if snapped back to reality, accidentally turning to where Tomoyo's face was.

A weird feeling crept down their spines the moment their eyes met. An odd emotion was filling in is as the temperature rose noticably high. Tomoyo and Eriol were both blushing at the mere centimeters of their faces… and their lips…

The door suddenly burst open as Sakura entered the room, clapping with a smile on her face.

Eriol and Tomoyo both broke the connection and turned to her, fighting the blush that was as well fighting its way out into their pale cheeks. Eriol also managed to stand up and walked up to Sakura, placing an arm around her nervously.

"You were both great!" Sakura shouted cheerfully. "No… BRILLANT!" she corrected herself as she continued clapping.

"T-Thank you…" Tomoyo replied, looking down at the floor.

"O-Of course we are!" Eriol exclaimed as he playfully rubbed Sakura's head with his fist, ruining her nicely brushed hair.

"Hey!" Sakura shouted with a playful smile as she shoved Eriol hand away.

"I suppose you're here for the tickets…" Tomoyo butted in with a low voice. She reached into her pocket after catching Sakura and Eriol's attention and took out two conecert tickets. "Here…" she said before handing them.

"Thank you so much!" Sakura replied with a bow.

Eriol bowed as well, avoiding Tomoyo's eyes as much as possible.

"We better be heading off," he suggested as he looked into his watch.

"Yeah…" Sakura agreed. "Thanks again Tomoyo!" she repeated before starting for the door.

"No problem!" Tomoyo exclaimed, feeling a little more comfortable. "Drive safely!" she shouted before the door closed, waving at Sakura who was doing the same.

Tomoyo slumped back into the chair infornt of the piano and begun playing where Eriol left off, singing the lyrics as well.

…_Walk into the sun and watch me  
Run into the rain drops  
For you the future's easy, so don't weep  
For me it's getting… _

A vision filled her mind before the last word of the song.

_A young boy was kissing her younger self in the forehead. Before the boy could lower down his face and be recognized, the vision faded slowly._

Cut off by the experience, Tomoyo stopped playing and sighed. 'Seems familiar…' she thought to herself.

00 00 00 00 00

"Thanks for the direction," Sakura told one of the employees she asked a little earlier. It was the one that pointed her to Tomoyo's office.

"No problem ma'am," the employee replied. "Anytime," he added as he followed Sakura and Eriol out with his eyes.

The employee walked towards the dark hallway and placed down his paint brush, sighing. With a swirl of pink, little heart-like lights, the once dirty employee re-appeared as a blonde clean man complete with an all white uniform.

"Glad that's over," he whispered to himself.

"I told you the mortal way is the magical way," Meiling told him proudly as she appeared out of the shadows. "You should listen to me more offen Cupid."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Cupid replied a little irritated. "Sometimes I wonder if you really are Aphrodite's apprentice or _Hades'_" he teased him as Meiling shot him a glare. "I mean… What's up with coming out of the shadows?"

"It's a little less showy so that no attention would be caught," Meiling shot back intelligently.

Cupid secretly chuckled before disappearing in the same light.

Meiling followed.

"Hey…" another employee was cut off when he went into the dark hallway, searching for his co-worker. "Where did he go?" he asked himself , rubbing his head with the paint brush in his other hand.

_**

* * *

**_

Sorry it took so long guys. School's back and the first weeks were SO darn hectic… My teachers are just so… Well you know what io mean! Hope you liked it though. More reviews please! … Sorry for grammatical errors and mis-spellings…


	8. Hearts' Desire

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or anything you recognize yours. In this chapter, I do not own: Hitorijime and Dang Ni Shi Peng You.**

**A/N: **_As always… Thanks to all who reviewed. Keep them coming please. And no flames…_

**Summary: **Kinomoto Sakura and Hiiragizawa Eriol are best of friends, seems perfect for each other. Syaoran Li is a teen sensation, engaged to a lovely singer named Tomoyo Daidouji. Hmmm… seems like Cupid got something mixed up… how will he fix this mess?

* * *

****

Chapter 7: _Hearts' Desire_

The past few days were unbearable. Not only does Sakura kept feeling uneasy around Syaoran, but she practically considered avoiding even the very last strand of his chesnut brown hair! She and Eriol haven't got a total understanding of their relationship with each other, there was no official _thing_ between them, but she was feeling like she had just betrayed her best friend… that she was being somewhat _unfaithful_.

"Straight to the concert after dinner?" Eriol asked Sakura when they met gaze at the stairs.

Sakura simply nodded, smiling at him sweetly before continuing her walk down the staircase.

Eriol returned the smile and walked upstairs.

She couldn't help but wonder where have all the years of bonding have gone. She and Eriol used to be sweet to each other. Not that they are not at the moment but they used to be _sweeter_. Simple smiles were a stranger to them, and nods are formalities. And yet here they are now, smiling? nodding?

Sakura sighed.

"Watch out for the – " a voice tried to warn her since she was undoubtedly trailing off from her thoughts. It was too late for it though.

Sakura tripped over a foot stool and crashed to the floor with a loud thud.

" – foot stool…" it continued.

Sakura quickly straightened herself and fixed her hair, arrayed by the fall. "I'm okay!" she told no one in particular.

"Sakura…" the voice called out her name.

It was only then that Sakura realized that it was deep and was very familiar. She turned to where it came from and had to smile at the person standing in front of her.

"Yukito!" she shouted before embracing the young man with grayish hair and light tan eyes.

The young man looked like he was as old as Touya, Sakura's brother, and was, as a matter of fact, Touya's best buddy.

Yukito returned the hug and smiled like he was hugging a younger sister he had not seen for so long. "It's been a long time!" he exclaimed with excitement as they break the embrace.

"When did you get back from the Philippines?" Sakura asked, aware of where Yukito was the last couple of years.

Yukito was offered to be foreign exchange student there, and being the adventurous, and travel-loving guy that he was, he couldn't be any happier to accept the rare offer. Ever since, the young man wasn't able to return home even on special occassions for one reason like frequent storms, to another like too hectic school schedules.

"Just now," he answered the cheery young girl's question.

"Why didn't you call us!" Sakura practically yelled the whole house alert.

"I didn't want to bother you," Yukito explained. "And besides, _I _didn't know you were back here as well."

"What's the commotion all about?" came in Touya's voice as he emerged from the kitchen.

"Yo! Touya!" Yukito exclaimed the moment he recognized his buddy.

"Yukito!" Touya shouted back, punching him playfully at the right shoulder. "When did you get back here?" he asked the exact same question.

"Just now," he replied.

"Why – " Touya was about to ask another when Yukito cut him off.

"If you were wondering why I didn't call, it's because I don't wanna bother you," he answered what he assumed would be a redandant question coming next.

Touya simply smiled.

"What's happening? I heard shouts of excitement," Fujitaka asked as he walked out of his room.

"Yeah," Eriol agreed as he stepped down the last stair-step.

"Yukito?" they asked in unison upon seeing the gray haired dude standing in the living room.

Yukito nodded and smiled. "I came from the Philippines just now and I didn't call 'coz I don't wanna bother you," he told them before anyone could ask the questions he was getting tired of hearing for the past few minutes.

Sakura giggled at his actions and so did Touya.

"What are we standing here for?" Fujitaka started. "The food's ready, and since I reckon we're all hungry, why don't we talk about this over dinner?" he offered such a sweet, belly-filling suggestion.

"Sure."

00 00 00 00 00

"So you're all going to that concert tonight?" Yukito asked before swallowing the last of his creamy Carbonara.

"Yup," it was Sakura who answered him. "Wanna come and see it too?"

"I'd be glad to but…" he replied with a not-so-sure expression.

"But what?" Touya asked like anyone would when left hanged over a sentence.

"I don't have a ticket since I just got here," Yukito continued as he wiped his mouth with the table napkin.

"Oh don't worry about that! I'm sure Sonomi could give us another one," Fujitaka assured him. "Even if we have to pay this time," he added with an old man's chuckle.

"It's settled then!" Sakura exclaimed before jumping out of her seat, bowing to excuse herself, and heading off upstairs to her room to get dressed.

Eriol could only sigh at the cheerful sight of his best friend. He was thinking about their weird relationship that they never had talked about before. He was confused of how to treat her, as a best friend? or as someone special and close at heart… a girlfriend? He was itching inside to talk to Sakura about it but he couldn't find the confidence like he used to when it comes to her. And when Syaoran and Tomoyo came in to the picture, he couldn't help but feel jealous yet somewhat guilty of being _unfaithful_ to her.

He could do nothing but sigh at the thought.

Yukito, who was sitting beside him, noticed and turned to face him without catching the attention of Fujitaka and Touya who were both still eating.

"Are you and Sakura together now?" he asked under a low voice.

The question startled Eriol. It was like Yukito was reading his mind. Nevertheless he shrugged before answering. "I don't know."

"Have you asked her yet?" Yukito continued asking.

Eriol shook his head. "We never talked about it, but I felt we were _in_ a relationship… I… don't know…" he ended with the same response.

Yukito asked no more questions and simply continued eating like nothing happened.

00 00 00 00 00

"General rehearsal people!" Mr. Myishi, or rather, _Mamayishi_, their gay stage manager and director shouted, his/her voice echoed across the large stage of the Coliseum. Even though, Mamayishi is a little bit odd, when it comes to perfection in stage production, he/she's the man!… er… woman… or… whatever!

People in arobic uniform moved into all the sides of the stage and waited for the start signal from their ever so wonderful stage manager.

"Okay, from the top," Mamayishi exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Let's assume your on the raiser again Tomoyo," he instructed her.

Tomoyo nodded and stood in the place where the raiser would be in the actual concert.

"Music please!" Mamayishi instructed the one in charge of the sound system.

As soon as she has to, Tomoyo begun singing and walked away from her spot. Reaching the chorus, the dancers at the side did their own entrance and moved into position, dacing the instant they have to. Of course, Tomoyo joined in in the production.

00 00 00 00 00

They have reached the last part of the concert rehearsal. It was suppose to be a duet love song by Tomoyo and Syaoran.

"You…" they sang the last words of their ending act. Tomoyo was instructed to lean on Syaoran's chest, face up to him, and Syaoran to place an arm around her, his face bowed down to face Tomoyo's. They both found it… uncomfortable.

Of course, if two people are really in a relationship, this would be a piece of cake. And Syaoran and Tomoyo are. So why?

The past few days were rather _weird_. Syaoran had been thinking about what was Tomoyo for him. As well as what was… _Sakura_… for him. It was clear to him that he and Tomoyo were official and that he told her he love her. But when Sakura came into the picture, it became really… _complicated_. He was sure he was feeling something for the emerald-eyed girl and it was something you feel for someone special to you… someone you want to be more than your friend. But he _loves _Tomoyo. He _should be in love_ with Tomoyo…

Syaoran stared at Tomoyo's amethyst eyes. Unlike the way he used to, he stared as if he was guilty. Cold.

"Is something wrong?" Tomoyo whispered to him as she stared back at Syaoran's amber eyes.

Tomoyo was well aware of Syaoran's sudden _distance_, but she could not gather up the courage to talk to him about it. Well, not unless he's willing to talk about it first at least. She was thinking it must be something to do with Sakura. And yet, she was feeling guilty. Since Syaoran was starting to be so absent from her life, she should be missing him right? Well, the problem is, she wasn't. On the contrary, she can't stop thinking about Eriol and his _eyes_. In them, she felt… _real_.

"N-Nothing…" Syaoran stammered his reply, loosening from his grip on her back.

Tomoyo smiled and was about to totally let go when Syaoran placed a hand over her shoulder to stop her.

"Tomoyo I…" he started, sounding like he was trying to say something.

Tomoyo held on to her breath, her heart beating faster and faster every second, her hands starting to get cold. She knew what he was about to say. No… she _has an idea _of what he was about to say.

"That's a wrap people! We could all go home now!" Mamayishi shouted, totally pleased.

All the crew sighed in relief and clapped a little before walking towards the dressing room. Almost all of them tapped Syaoran and Tomoyo at the shoulder when they passed by them.

"Good work guys!" most of them would say.

"Thank you," they would both reply.

"What was it you were saying?" Tomoyo asked, resuming her focus on Syaoran. She was still trying her best not to shout hysterically what she was thinking.

"Forget it…" Syaoran replied, obviously hesitating to even open a serious conversation with his _fiancé_. Especially when he knows what exactly they would talk about.

"Uh Syaoran?" it was Tomoyo's turn to stop him from his tracks.

Syaoran turned to her nervously.

She took in a deep breath before opening her mouth. "Good work!" she exclaimed with a smile and walked off.

00 00 00 00 00

"Of coure we have an extra ticket," Sonomi replied at the end of the phone. Fujitaka hd called her to ask for the so-called favore so Yukito could come watch the concert too. "VIP seats like yours too," she addded with a slight hint of boastfulness.

"That's great!" Fujitaka exclaimed. "How much will that be?"

"Oh no, you won't be paying for it," Sonomi answered his question. "If its for a family friend, I couldn't be any happier to give it to you free of charge," she explained further.

"Thank you Sonomi!" he replied to her before they both bid each other goodbye and hung up the phone.

"So?" Touya asked the moment Fujitaka let go of the phone. He was now wearing a simple blue polo shirt and cocky pants.

"She said she'd be happy to give us one more ticket," Fujitiaka told him.

"Yukito!" Touya called out.

"Yes?" Yukito responded to the call of his name and walked out of his room upstairs. He was now wearing a cream polo shirt with a dark blue brokenline through the chest and gray pants. He was combing his hair when Touya had called him out.

"We got another ticket, you're sure to be able to come!" Touya exclaimed.

"That's great!"

00 00 00 00 00

"Sakura…" came in a knock on Sakura's bedroom door.

"Come in," Sakura replied, recognizing the voice. She was about ready, just needed a pair of earings to complement her combination of diagonally stripped knee-length skirt and pink top.

The door squeaked open and Eriol walked in hesitantly.

"You look very beautiful!" he tried to compliment out his nervousness.

"I always do!" Sakura joked with a giggle. She too was starting to get nervous and couldn't help but try to ease the situation a little.

Eriol joined in too.

"So, ready for the concert?" Sakura asked the moment they stopped laughing.

"Yeah," Eriol simply replied, watching her brush the last strand of hair into her half ponytail.

Sakura stood from her chair and walked towards Eriol with a smile plastered on her face. "Shall we go?" she asked, halting a few step in front of him.

Eriol moved his hand from his side towards Sakura's face. He rubbed his index finger to Sakura's rosey cheeks and smiled. "Have you been playing with glitters?" he asked.

Sakura blushed at the gesture and giggled at the question. "Yeah," she confesed. "I was doing a project and got the glitters scattered all over the room. I just _had_ to clean it up!" she explained a little more like the way she used to.

Eriol chuckled at the thought of how Sakura would've looked like.

Then, silence.

"Uh… Sakura…" Eriol started, his voice was serious.

Sakura looked up and made contact with Eriol's dark and mysterious eyes. She was sensing doubt and uneasiness all over, at the same time, she too was beginning to feel nervous of what Eriol's got to say.

"Wha – … n-never mind…" Eriol stammered before turning towards the door.

Sakura bit her lower lip and gathered all the confidence she has left to face Eriol. She just had to ask. "Eriol I…" she was about to say something when the door opened and cut her.

"C'mon you guys, time to go," Fujitaka told them, not knowing that he had interrupted an important conversation.

Sakura sighed, yet Eriol did not.

Eriol was about to follow Fujitaka out when he felt a gentle grip on his hand. He turned to Sakura, knowing she was the one who stopped him.

"C'mon, were gonna be late!" she exclaimed with a sudden change of attitude from serious and nervous to her old cheery self. She dragged Eriol out of the room, still holding on to his hand.

Eriol just had to smile.

00 00 00 00 00

The huge and massive space of the Coliseum now seems so small with all the people squirming around to find their seats. It was obvious that Syaoran and Tomoyo, together attracted viewers from the male and female populations all over Japan.

"Wow! These new friends of yours are really famous!" Yukito remarked when he took sight of the people who looked like little ants from their view on one of the top compartments, the ones were you have to use binoculars to see to people below.

"If we were living in the 70's or 80's right now, I would definitely be one of those miserable women who are wearing those tight gowns designed to kill a person with lack of oxygen." Sakura spoke out her thoughts, referring to the scenes she saw on movies, taken from the upper compartments like the one they were in.

They all chuckled at her comment.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, sit back and relax!" a man's voice echoed in the whole place. "Please welcome… Mr. Li Syaoran and Ms. Daidouji Tomoyo!" it shouted one last time before the music started playing.

"What do you know, we're just in time," Eriol said amidst all the clapping, whooning and yelling from the audience.

They already had all their binoculars over their eyes and watched patiently as Tomoyo begun to appear from a platform below the stage, rising as she started singing.

_Atashi wa motto motto motto  
__Yokubari wagamama ni naru  
__Kono mama anata wo gyutto tojikometai no  
__Mite iru dake omotte 'ru dake to kimete 'ta kedo _

_Hon no chotto demo nagaku kou shite tonari ni itai yo  
__Dokka de sugoi juutai shite inai ka na  
__Daisuki da yo Bureeki wa mou kikanai_

Tomoyo's small but melodious voice echoed, blending in with the music. She was singing one of her popular hits in Japan entitled, _Hitorijime (All by Myself)_ and everyone was singing with her.

_Kotoba no ura Kanjite 'ru dare ka ni  
__Tachi-uchi dekinai nara  
__Ima dake demo Isshun dake demo  
__Anata no kokoro wo hitorijime shitai_

_Mitsumete zutto zutto zutto Senobi shite Demo oitsukitakute  
__Kara kawareru no Suki da kedo kodomo ja 'ya na no  
__Ichiban kowagari demo ichiban tsuyoi kimochi _

_Ki ga tsukeba mado no soto wa minareta itsu mo no keshiki  
__O-ki ni iri no sakamichi ga senaka wo oshita  
__Mirenakatta yokogao mou sorasanai_

Eriol was unnoticably staring at the teen sensation, moving his binoculars to where Tomoyo was walking, and now, dancing. Honestly, she was the only thing popping into his head this past few days. It was her _voice_. It seems as if he was lulled by it. _And yet it seems familiar…_

_Kono kake ni wa zenbu tsugikomu n' da!  
Yuuki wa koi no iryoku  
Ima kono mune to onaji hayasa de  
Anata no kokoro wo dokidoki sasetai no_

_Kotoba no ura Kanjite 'ru dare ka ni  
Tachi-uchi dekinai nara  
Ima dake demo Isshun dake demo  
Anata no kokoro wo hitorijime shitai _

The song ended and Tomoyo bowed at the audience, smiling and waving.

"Thank you all for coming here!" she shouted, turning from one side to another. When she turned to the upper compartment where Sakura and the others are, her eyes fell on Eriol. She just had to smile.

Eriol was the one who have been popping into her head without any warning, filling her senses with a squirmy feeling of wanting to stare at his eyes more… _even just one more time…_

Soon, the song completely ended and it was now Syaoran's turn to sing as his song's intro played and Tomoyo exited the stage.

Syaoran walked into the stage normally, from stage right and begun singing the moment he has to. He was as well, dancing with the beat. Whether he likes it or not, it was part of the production number.

_Zhe ge sho jei tai duo li you  
__Bu hui shao wo yi ge ren shuo  
__Yi jing xi guan bao chi cheng mo  
__Bao qian leng luo ni de er duo_

Syaoran was singing one of his very first hit singles when he was still a local artist in China entitled _Dang Ni Shi Peng You (You as a Friend)_. Of course, it's part of being a big fan to know an artist past songs, and even if they do not understand the lyrics, most of the audience still managed to sing with him.

_Wei xiao bing bu dai diao jie shou  
__Cheng mo bing bu dai biao leng mo  
__Dang ni fei yue wo de ling kong  
__Ni shi fou neng kan dong  
__Zhe yang de wo_

_Mei ge ren wen rou  
__De fang shi bu tong_

Sakura was definitely enjoying herself with the cheery beat of the music. She didn't know the song but she was enjoying. Maybe a little more than all the others. She cannot seem to remove her stare over her binoculars at Syaoran's handsome face. She has to admitt, the day in the park, under the cherryblossom trees, it's af if _she knew him…_

_You de xiang  
__Zheng feng you de xiang ba huo_

_You de dou fang zai xin zhong_

_Mei ge ren wen rou  
__De fang shi bu tong_

_Duo xiang mei you  
__Chuo duo shuo mei you yong  
__Bu ru zuo le zau shuo_

_Zhi yao xin li dang ni  
__Shi ge peng you  
__Shang shan xia hai jue dui er  
__Hua bu shuo  
__Ru guo ou er geng ni shi qu lian luo  
__Wo zun zhong ni ji mo de zi you  
__Yin wei xin li dang ni shi ge peng you  
__Zhong shi ren ding bu shuo  
__Ni ye hui dong  
__Ni you ni de wo you wo de jie zhou  
__Zhen xin jiu you xiang chu  
__De ba wo_

The song had finally ended and now it was his turn to bow at all their guests.

"Thank you for being here tonight!" he shouted on his microphone amidst all the loud squeals from the audience. He faced one side of the Coliseum to the other and when it was time to turn to where Sakura was, he stared at the small image he assumed to be her. He was of course, not aware she was staring back at him.

_Yet I wish she is… _he thought to himself while plastering a smile on his face.

Yes, he was definitely feeling something for her, and he he wishes Sakura was too. He cannot remove her from his mind, and even if he tries, the memory of her bright face, unique eyes, and soft-looking lips would always find their way back. If only he could feel her lips… _even for just once…_

00 00 00 00 00

"You said pretending to be a mortal would be our only way in, since the Coliseum is plugged with spirits…" Cupid gritted under his teeth.

"Yes I did," Meiling replied plainly.

"Then why are we here?" Cupid asked. "OUTSIDE!" he yelled, if he were not a human right now, veins would now be popping out of his forehead and smoke would be coming out of his nose and ears.

"Because…" Meiljng was speechless. For the very first time, Cupid has something to spat at her. She has lost her flawlessness.

"Because you forgot that mortals need tickets to get _in_ the concert?" he continued where she had left off. He was now scratching his head out of discomfort.

Meiling was taken back. She has never been blamed for anything before, and now, a god who couldn't do anything right is blaming her for _something_. It was just too much.

"Me?" she referred to herself hysterically, changing back to her goddess status. "YOU forgot to buy the tickets!" she passed to blame.

"So now it's all _my _fault!" Cupid yelled back, changing to a god as well, assuming the young Aphrodite's apprentice was ready to fire at him.

"Why you – " Meiling was about to _badly_ hurt Cupid when she was bumped from behind, ending up in the troublesome god's chest instead.

Meiling moaned, trying to regain her balance. _A soul must've bumped into me…_ she thought.

She looked up for futher support, leaning more on Cupid just like anyone would if they would be in her position. It was then that she first noticed how gentle Cupid's face looked.

_Did he always looked like this? _she asked herself as if someone would answer her back.

She was tranced by his golden eyes, just like he was by her ruby ones.

It was, as well, Cupid's first time to look at Meiling staight in the face since all they did was argue and boast all things they got right to each other. _Is she actually… beautiful?_ he asked himself like another voice was echoing in his mind.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump you," a voice apologized for the sudden intrusion in their oh-so-wonderful conversation.

Meiling and Cupid were startled. _A spirit is actually apologizing for bumping them while floating? _They both faced where the voice came from.

_A human? This can't be!

* * *

_

_**I know it sucked… gomen ne? please review for it though! I love reviews so please keep them coming! Thanks again for my reviewers, I really appreciate you appriciating my work! You know who you all are so thanks! And again, no flames onegai?**_


End file.
